


Flavor Shots

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, I think we all need a coffee shop au right now, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava meets the woman who always orders coffee after her.





	Flavor Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing much, but I just really needed to post some AvaLance on this Tuesday. My birthday was yesterday and it was... not so fun, but I'm so excited we're getting canon slowburn on-again off-again AvaLance. Also, I don't even like coffee or know anything about it, so it might not be accurate taste-wise.

Ava pushes the door open and gets in line for her coffee. She fidgets and checks her watch. 

Her phone rings, and she picks it up. 

“This is Agent Sharpe.”

“Hey, Ava,” Gary says. "Do you know where the paperwork for incident reports are?”

“Did you accidentally stab someone again, Gary?”

“What’ll it be?” the barista asks. Ava tells Gary to hold on, but someone is already reciting her order. 

“One black coffee, flavor shots of ginger and mint,” a woman at one of the tables says. 

“Is that right?” the barista asks. 

“Uh, yeah,” Ava says. Her eyebrows are still raised. 

“And the name?”

“Ava,” the woman at the table says again.

Ava pays and goes to sit with the woman while she waits. 

“How do you know that?” 

“You’re always in line in front of me. I’m Sara, by the way.”

Sara flips her blonde hair back over her shoulder. It’s a shade lighter than Ava’s, and it hangs down past her shoulders. 

“Ava. You already knew that, though,” Ava says. She fidgets with her own bun. 

“You heading to work?”

“Yeah. You?”

Sara nods. Ava tries to figure out where she works. She’s not dressed like she holds an office job like Ava, but she must work regular hours. Ava studies her and tries to remember if she’s seen her before. She does look very familiar. 

Ava stands and picks up her coffee.

“See you the same time tomorrow!” Sara says.

 

Ava walks into the coffee shop and gets in line to order her drink. She hears her name and turns around. 

Sara gestures and holds up two cups of coffee, so Ava sits next to her. Sara hands her one of the coffees.

“I went ahead and ordered for you, since I got here first,” Sara says. She smiles at Ava.

“Was that a coincidence?” Ava asks. Sara tilts her head and smirks. 

“The ginger and mint combo is an interesting choice,” Sara tells her as Ava takes a sip. 

“Yeah. My coworker always groans when he smells it.”

“Is that the Gary you’re always yelling at on the phone?”

“I yell?”

“Yeah. You’re always like ‘Gary, stop calling me before I’ve had my coffee!’”

“Oh. I never realized people could hear. But yeah, that’s Gary.”

Sara sips her latte and pushes her hair behind her ear. Ava leans forward just a little, enough that Sara sniffs at the smell of her coffee.

“How much do I owe you?” Ava asks, even though she knows the cost of her order. 

Sara shakes her head. “Nothing. You can keep the receipt, though.”

Sara leaves the receipt with Ava and walks away. The bell jingles. Ava studies the receipt. She flips it over and looks at the phone number on the back. 

She takes another gulp of her drink and plugs the number into her phone. She ignores the incoming call from Gary to send Sara a text. 

"This is Ava. I'll get your coffee tomorrow."

She nods and sends it. Sara just replies with a smiley face.


End file.
